


源【肖】氏物语 11

by EmoCarry



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCarry/pseuds/EmoCarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>迟到的承诺，给你们的礼物~</p>
    </blockquote>





	源【肖】氏物语 11

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的承诺，给你们的礼物~

源氏 11

“当初的决定实在是个错误……”她轻轻低声道，不知道暗示什么。

 

Shaw紧闭双眸让自己从眩晕中回过神来，下巴被狠狠捏起上抬，对方尖锐的拇指指甲扣紧，恍惚间Root唇齿间的香软气息突然附上，Shaw唇瓣被她出力咬住，柔软和迷人的唇瓣将她的记忆拖回好多年前，那些个她们在一起挥霍时光的日子。

 

她抑制不住要回应的冲动，她有多思念Root就有多想咬碎她喉咙，咬下她永远挂着高高在上虚伪笑容的唇瓣，咬住她流动着冰冷血液的脖颈动脉，吞下她最后一口孱弱却疯狂的气息，然后将她永远束缚在身边。

 

她吻的动作像极了记忆里的模样，Root一边给予着她暂时性的欢愉一边克制着她的距离，唇瓣轻触着Shaw的唇瓣，柔软的舌尖细腻的勾勒她唇瓣的时候，又若有若无的后退。

 

Root是她的诅咒，走不出去的迷宫，即使在时间抹平那么多记忆之后，她还是如此顽固的占据着Shaw情感上面所有的空间。

“I will end you .”

 

Shaw低低地喘息着，鼻翼皱起细小又可爱的纹路，贴在她唇边一点点咬吻的Root轻轻地一边笑一边用犬齿磕住她泛红的湿润唇瓣。

 

“在此之前，你需要知道很多事……比如我从谁手里救出你来了。”她走心地低喃，嫩白指尖悄无声息勾上Shaw胸前的柔软上，不轻不重捏了一下，发出愉悦的悦耳笑声。

 

Shaw嗅着她身上隐秘的荷尔蒙躁动气息，痛苦地皱起眉心，被快要遗忘的生理记忆一点点觉醒，臣服向她的女王，她咬住红润的下唇，黑眸紧敛睫毛颤抖着，集中所有的注意力抗拒着：“比如我们在哪儿~哼……呃……”

 

Root细薄的唇瓣和一条细软嫩舌游窜到她下巴的弧度上，舌尖勾走她一滴汗液后，迅速舔舐上她耳垂，认真又诱惑，指尖也直接伸进她裤腰里抚上她腿心，动作迅速又老练。

 

“我希望你会喜欢……香港！”

 

她低低地磁性地喘息，带着颤音的小奶音唤醒Shaw腹部紧绷的火热，试图压抑自己反抗天性的Shaw崩溃地喘息一声，狼狈地感觉到Root不算温柔地扯住她头发让她被迫抬起头来。

 

“你喜欢吗？”Root直起腰肢，低头喃喃笑，将Shaw紧绷禁欲的脸贴上自己胸前的柔软，对Shaw这张脸上露出的抗拒却隐忍不得的神情愈发难以抑制隐秘的欲望，她扬起修长如玉的脖颈，迷离着眼神将自己胸前的娇嫩送至Shaw唇边，活动在Shaw腿心的左手不轻不重地感受着对方诚实的湿润。

 

啊……这是Shaw啊~！眯紧的桃花眼弯出病态的邪气满足，左手惩罚似得缓慢动作着，明知道对方根本抗拒不了自己却还是选择这样的方式来让她认清现实，她掌心紧紧贴合着对方紧绷坚硬的小腹缓缓摩挲下滑，指尖缓慢又恶意的揉捏着她不堪的湿润，轻笑着嘲讽Shaw的不自量力。

Shaw的呼吸粗重的撒在她胸前敏感的娇嫩肌肤上，换来她轻轻战栗，光滑的白嫩肌肤上迅速激起一串疙瘩来，Shaw的体温熨得她有些情迷……这可不行，她是来教训她的。

香港？

Shaw根本没办法思考为什么她从飞往法国的飞机上醒过来却是在香港的酒店里，所有她现在能做的，只是痛苦又愉悦的感受着Root的每一份美妙魔力。

 

她想她想的浑身发疼……

 

Root……

 

她浑身的肌肉紧绷着，从颤抖地被理智揉碎的骨头里发出低吼，她是如此契合她，Root存在的意义在这种时刻清晰又单调，她想珍惜她，想揉碎她，想爱抚她，想撕裂她，她渴望Root缓慢的动作能够快一点，好让自己快点了结，又抗拒Root的每一个动作，她只想Root为自己失去理智，在这些熟悉的套路里为她存在，为她呼吸，为她感受每一份濒临疯狂的极致。

痛苦和欢愉交缠着被无限放大，大到Shaw的感官只剩下Root，她尚在坚持的理智被崩碎的本能挤压得体无完肤，Root带给她的每一份欢愉都像是异样的折磨，而她对于这样的折磨却只能甘之如饴。

相对于Shaw的痛苦，Root并没有好到哪里去，单纯的惩罚一开始就包含不单纯的意味，比起Shaw来说，Root反而是更享受痛苦的人，她蹙眉走心的动作着左手，感受着Shaw禁欲的低喘，幻想着她长开了的冰冷眉眼紧闭只为抵抗自己的神情，接纳着从那双桀骜不驯的唇瓣里吐出的灼热压抑气息，成年女性的隐秘渴望扩散至全身，多年不曾为他人开放的身体架不住焰浪之潮的来袭，

Shaw就是在这样的彼此折磨中不情不愿的解脱，当她克制不住吻上Root胸前明显的激凸时，Root的反应让她忘记了抵抗——她熟悉又甜腻的颤抖声线伴随手部动作不受控制的用力，将Shaw从仿佛一个世纪的痛苦中解救出来。

 

她虚脱的贴着Root的绵软胸部低喘，腰身也不再笔直，手臂时不时的用力减轻腕部被手铐拉扯的痛苦，工装背心下摆因为刚才Root的动作被扯上去一点，露出漂亮的肌肉,Root缓慢的从她裤腰间拿出染上银色的手掌，指间动了动拉出诡异又漂亮的银丝。

 

接着，Root的身体离开她，尚染着欲望色彩的声线从唇齿间溢出：“我猜你一定会喜欢，哪怕这不是我计划之内……”

 

 

后来Shaw才知道，那一夜的激情确实不是Root私心计划的，也就是除了她们俩的放纵外，几乎没有意外。当然，Root把这个意外归类为解决生理需求。

 

所以当Root站在她身前俩米的地方背对灯光缓缓脱掉睡裙的时候，Shaw甚至没有来得及从脱力中回过神，接着她抬起头，目睹了Root赤裸着近乎妖冶的身体，从小腿弯勾掉一小块黑色布片的动作，她黑色的小内裤被抬手丢在一边，多亏了Shaw专业特工级别的视力，那上面染着的情动的银丝落入她眼底。

 

Root发现了她瞬间炽热的眼神，这让她更加turn on，即使是时隔近乎六年，当她意识到身前跪着的狼狈不堪的人，是那个她一手养大的奶娃娃时，她心底的道德束缚感全部化为隐秘的渴求。

 

“你还记得我教过你什么吗？”她抬手压在自己纤细腰窝，甩甩长发让那些漂亮的秀发爬满曼妙的背部，接着她在Shaw深邃的愈发危险的黑眸里，摇曳生姿走向她。

 

Shaw，她亲手养大的小豹子，越危险，越让她有成就感。

 

所以除了她，不能有任何人想毁掉她，连Shaw自己也不可以……

 

她能清楚的掌握到Shaw呼吸失措的危险频率，所有Shaw视线所到之处，全是火焰灼伤一样的压迫感，然而Root享受于此。

她缓缓抬起腿来，粉致的右足足尖毫不留情踩上Shaw锁骨处，将她压得向后狠狠一靠贴在墙上，任由Shaw放肆的黑的发红的眼睛顺她腿部精致的曲线往上看去，她是如此不可一世，又如此下流不堪。

她的神情依旧是高高在上，她的动作却是如此下作肆意，极端又极致的反差，Root似有似无的笑，暗示着她自始至终不变的身份。

她是她情欲世界的导师，也是她情欲世界的女王，从她的眼中她开始接触这个世界，也是从她的身体她开始掌控这个世界。

 

Shaw锁骨上的压力越来越小，她的视线从Root腿根部缓慢上爬，来不及爬到Root逆光的美丽眉眼处，Root的足尖便压在她喉咙处开始施压，Shaw被迫仰头，黑色的发丝紧贴脸侧，黑色的眸随着她力度的加大溢出迷离，直到她额上浮出青筋来，那双微启的漂亮厚唇也没有吐出任何退让的气息。

她的小野兽就这样脆弱却又无比强壮的反抗着她，Root偏偏脸蛋最终还是抬抬小腿，放过了她。

 

“你忘了很多，看起来……”

 

伴随着她话音的碎落，那只指甲上镶着闪晶晶水钻的粉致足尖划过她不整的衣衫，撩开她腰腹处的衣摆，压在她坚实的腹部，不轻不重的以一种奇怪的力度摩挲着，

Shaw低头，视线落在她纤细白嫩的脚腕，然后撩过她脚背收敛的弧度，看着那些苍白中泛着粉致的圆润脚趾，怪异的有些失神，但凡那些可爱的脚趾压揉过的地方，都开始熨出奇异的热度，烫得她心底不曾平息的火热再次翻滚。

她扬起脖子，发亮的黑眸对上Root藏于黑暗中的轮廓，记忆被绑回那个闷热潮湿的夏夜，德州边境那个充斥回忆的小镇，Root那张柔软的双人床上，

 

“你学的那么好……不可以忘记~”

 

Root低声轻语，

 

Shaw仿佛听见年少那年来自Root轻吟的唇齿间溢出的指导，指导她如何占据一个女人的身体，一模一样的语气，一模一样的女人……间隔七年多的时间，又一次以这样的方式贴近彼此。

 

可是Root分明应该知道，从她决定用这种关系将彼此的羁绊变成无法自由解脱的联系之后，事情就不可能完全往她想象中那样发展。她若是输，也只可能输给自己。七年多前她亲手教给Shaw如何贴近自己，然后她花了五年的时间再让自己远离Shaw，如今又是谁，把自己置于危险的地方摇摇欲坠呢？

 

“Root……”

 

Shaw沉沉地开口，声音在房间里轻轻回荡，她黑色的眉眼因为轻微的痛苦和难以言喻的欲望，呈现出一种凌虐的锋利感，这是她第一次喊出这个名字，时隔如此之久，连喉咙也因为这个词变得干涩。

 

介于阴影和光亮之间，Root高挑纤细的曼妙身体被光影模糊出了莫名窒息的美感，Shaw艰难的仰头试图在她背光的脸上寻找到其它神情，却只能看见她唇瓣万年不变的弧度……记忆里她柔软的身体，紧致的肌肤，湿濡的汗渍，床上颤抖的动作，还有溢出唇瓣的一遍遍耐心的指导，伴随着一俩声高低起伏的喘息，一点点翻滚在Shaw已经有些麻木的脑海里。

 

她失控扯扯手铐换来足以让她暂且恢复神智的疼痛，然而这疼痛却让她幻觉的产生愈发焦虑的愉悦渴望，而Root依旧高高在上，像极了施舍者的角色。

 

尽管在那一次以后的日子里，Root给她的欢愉从来不局限于一种角色，她们花费了不少时间去发展任何她们可以在彼此身上得到的肉体契合度，各种意义上的，Root可以是她高高在上的监护人加杀手导师，也可以是酒吧厕所里淫乱又放荡的舞女，还可以是超市购物架后面偶然遇上的单亲妈妈，甚至是目测了一场枪击案六神无主无处可逃的等待被灭口的白领……但是无论在这种情况下Root是否愿意当一个被控制者，她给予Shaw的欢愉都和第一次不一样，放纵的，肆意的，愤怒的，失控的，每一个，都不一样……

 

而现在，Shaw却如此清晰的感受到了她对Root的渴望，火热却奇异的生涩。

 

她对Root想要给予或者被给予的方式毫无办法，只能这样被锁在墙边半跪着等待。

 

不仅是她，也许Root也感觉到了这一点，她不明意味的笑，缓缓向前再靠近，抬起右膝轻轻压上Shaw左肩，毫不在意这样的施力会给她左腕的伤口带来什么样的痛苦，右手撑在冰凉的墙上，垂下脸庞看着自己伸出左手，指尖插入Shaw发丝中缓慢用力将她压向自己……

 

那股属于Shaw的气息肆意刮过她此刻凌乱不堪的腿心，拂过大腿内侧时Root迟钝的抓了抓手中Shaw的发丝，却没有逼迫她立刻给予，那样被占据的紧绷感微微期待着，成为了Root近乎自虐的一种习惯。

 

她从喉间颤抖着溢出渴望，却高傲又下作的等待身下囚犯的难以自已，即使是想的发疼却咬着手背坚持着，然后轻笑：“我打赌你想我了……”

 

明显的带着邀请的语气，Root的声音从她和自己手背纠缠的唇瓣流下，像是有质的东西包裹住Shaw全身的肌肉，不受控为她每一声细小的喘息而颤抖收缩，

 

她鼻翼尽是Root身体的味道，腥咸又甜美，并不需要Root手腕的施力，Shaw明知道这是臣服却不去克制自己……在Root的身上她又用了多少克制？总归是无力的挣扎，面对Root的渴望，她绝不会抑制自己的高尚。

 

微微抬起头来，她鼻尖便顶住Root小小的坚硬，头上传来Root美妙的持续颤抖喘息，也许是扛不住情浪，在她发出退让讯号的下一秒，压在她后脑的手掌便将她压向会让Root崩溃的美妙地方。

Shaw的唇瓣柔软又微厚，包裹住Root的时候Root腰部有轻微失控的抽搐，接着她舌尖的探访和温柔试探，让Root狠狠咬住自己右手手背防止因为这一个动作自己溃不成军。

她痴痴的笑，像是高高在上的胜利者，得到裙下之臣永世不渝的忠诚，滚烫的脸颊蹭上冰凉的墙壁，等待一瞬间的浪潮褪去，然而于事无补，发软的腰部和腿部仿佛在嘲笑她分不清谁才是赢家，唯有腿心仍在缓慢揉碎她的人才是她现在的主导。

她有一瞬间的愤怒，愤怒这股极度的情潮比想象中还要美妙迅速，但是那都不重要，Shaw的舌尖让她迷离的张开双唇仰着潮红的脸蛋无声的喘息着，理智和绝对控制欲在这股情潮前不堪一击摇摇欲坠的反抗。

 

Shaw有揉碎她的魔力……Root的思绪被欢愉湮灭的一干二净，压在Shaw脑后的手掌变成软弱无力的无意识拉扯，她颤抖着发软，腰部失控又无力的回应。

 

Shaw能给予的欢愉在她腿心下腹爆炸，Root上半身早已软软贴住墙，她眼神迷离的凛冽，望着虚空的一点，不停从红唇溢出抗拒又分不清欢愉的喘息，她在后悔和至死不渝中左右摇摆，全部的力气都用在了抵抗之上，然而Shaw在她腿心发出的慵懒又危险的水渍声就像是头野兽，将她神智都狠狠的强奸了……

 

她的Shaw~她的小野兽！

 

即使Root在枉自反抗，Shaw对她的掠夺速度也不会有稍微的减缓，事实上，Shaw几乎是崩溃的……她对Root身体的了解甚至比Root自己还多，有时候她会在想，是否Root最成功的地方就在她花了十年时间辛辛苦苦把她养大成人，却只花了俩年时间轻而易举让她变成她一个人情欲的奴隶。

如果不是这双手铐，她已经握住了Root的腰将她从至高处推入粉身碎骨的欢愉深渊，她会将把她拉入怀里，用唇齿咬噬她每一寸汗湿的肌肤，拉开她这双已经酥软的腿，让自己彻底占据她的思绪和身体。

 

她就是这样恨她的……

 

Root的身体在发软，尽管她在努力不让自己软到在Shaw身上，但是这妨碍不了她逐渐下滑的趋势，

 

然后Shaw停下了动作，所有的，危险致命的动作。

Root不得不承认，那一瞬间她是崩溃的，她颤抖着将自己努力送到Shaw坚毅的下巴上，却换不回她的热情，被狠狠塞回脑袋里的思绪让她有些痛苦，但是不影响余潮和肉体的渴望对她的裁决，

她一边用发软的手掌压着Shaw的后脑一边从已经沙哑的嗓间吐出不甘愿的质问：“你没有被教成该在这里停下的笨蛋……你在做什么……”

 

Shaw的态度却变得坚硬，Root能嗅到她身上浓郁的情欲味道，她不担心Shaw会拒绝她，但是她拖延的每一分每一秒，对于这具身体都是煎熬，

 

“放开我……”她清晰的提出条件，与此同时，染上Root体液的唇瓣顺从的贴上Root大腿内侧的敏感地带，得到Root不吝啬的甜美呻吟。

 

Root挺挺细软腰身，唇瓣不太轻松的提起好整以暇的笑容：“在你做完所有的工作后，自然……”她太过狡诈，承诺这种东西不过是得到目的的一句玩笑，只有蠢货和Shaw才会相信。

 

如今，又少了一个选项……

 

Shaw牙齿轻轻咬了她腿侧，鼻尖缓慢顶了顶她腿心某点，Root仰头指尖抓上光滑的墙壁，几乎用尽全力不让自己因为沮丧而发出任何退让意味的声音，Shaw的成长出乎她的预料，一个显然可以不吝  
啬在床伴身上用手段的特工或者是杀手，她太出色了……无可挑剔！

 

Shaw的呼吸依旧灼热，撩过她肌肤的气息带着灼人的热度，Root不知是夸赞还是怨怼的笑了一声，依旧潮红的脸垂下，原本勾在Shaw脑后的左手划过她漂亮的脸，指尖点了一下她带着水渍的唇瓣便隐入自己腿心，她柔软的身体也轻轻下滑，直到整个人贴骑在Shaw腰身上。

近在咫尺，光线的昏暗也无法阻止这张带着情潮的美艳脸庞落入Shaw黑的深邃的眸中，她在试图反抗，但是主导权尚在Root手中，而现在，这位善于主导一切的女人选择了一个最保守也是她最不愿意看见的结果。

Root就这样在她身前颤抖着扭动身体，她右手痴缠的抚摸着Shaw冷漠又满是进攻状态的眉眼，漂亮水润的棕色眼眸就像是盛满了湖水一样，轻微波动着，温柔又深情，带着满世界最纯良又最邪恶的注视，诱惑着已经满头大汗的Shaw。

 

她是在报复……

 

Shaw清楚，她喘息着对视着Root渐迷离的眼睛，Root漂亮赤裸的上身毫无顾忌的紧贴她的身体，修长双腿分开轻轻夹住她左腿，并且把自己往她左胯上送，腰肢轻摆贴着她工装背心……

 

“Sam~看着我！”

 

Root的声音开始颤抖，她左臂和腰肢的幅度开始变大，那双向来清亮到虚假的眸子从眼底扩散开一团模糊的色彩，但是倒影里全是Shaw，狼狈的，流着汗渍的，桀骜的，凶猛的，却不肯阻止她的Shaw。

 

她的小豹子长大了……

 

变得强壮又凶猛……

 

不需要利爪，哪怕是犬齿就可以轻而易举撕碎她……

 

Root眉心轻蹙，她就像失去水的鱼一样，突然张开嘴发出一声又一声短促的呼吸声，Shaw低头想看她能给自己带来多大的欢愉，但是Root不准她松开视线，她右手的指甲甚至扣进她下巴，逼着她直视自己的眼睛。

 

“Sam~看着我……”

 

甚至，带上了哭腔……Shaw工装背心下小腹开始因为这一声娇气的命令轻微抽搐，她盯着Root漂亮的巴掌大脸蛋上每一个细微的神态变化。

 

她的眸色黑得仿佛能吸进整个宇宙，因为Root情动蹙眉的神态变得愈发隐忍，Root像是在哭，她半张着玫瑰色的唇瓣，眼里折射出真正的柔软，温顺到毫无攻击力，在Shaw眼底刻出痕迹来。

 

“Sam~”

 

她唇瓣溢出的呻吟带着让人晃神的眷念，右手食指指尖抚上她厚实的唇瓣，Shaw被她唤的连心尖上最冰冷的地方都开始颤抖，张嘴含住她的手指，犬齿不轻不重的咬住她细软的指节，纤长浓密的睫毛上滚下一滴额上的汗液，豹子一样的眼神锁定她水光潋滟的棕眸，然后Root短促的喘息一声，猛然贴住她染着自己味道的唇瓣，细软舌尖勾了一下Shaw的犬齿，白皙的贝齿便狠狠咬扯住她下唇，

 

Shaw眉间狠狠一皱，嘴巴里铁锈味弥漫，与此同时Root的腰肢突然不动了，她紧贴她腰身的身体也明显开始紧绷又缓慢放松，一声解脱的低吟从她咬住她下唇的齿缝流出，

 

Shaw狠狠皱起眉来，Root柔软得就像是她们第一次那次一样，温顺又毫无攻击力，没有算计和城府，没有防备和虚伪，干净美好的让她胸口突然有些窒闷……

 

她从未有一刻感觉过如此贴近Root。

 

 

Root松开她被咬破的下唇，双手慵懒环上她腰身，垂脸在她脖颈处一遍又一遍捋着呼吸，身体所有的重量都倚在她身上，仿佛温顺了一个世纪。

 

但是Shaw眼底的碎冰又迅速叠起，即使Root不说话，她也知道另一个Root回来了，刚才那几秒的错觉已经过去……手腕的疼痛感迅速熄灭腹部的火焰，Root又高高竖起的城墙让刚才一瞬间所有的美好假象支离破碎。

 

“u盘被动了手脚，Wilson早就怀疑你了……”当她开始起身脱离Shaw温暖身体的时候，确实有一瞬间她觉得冷，但是，略微喑哑的声线带着成熟女性的冷静，“Harry的指令被修改了，你应该注意到。”

 

修长赤裸的美丽身体背对着Shaw捡起地上的睡裙，简简单单披上，从腰间系上束带便遮去了所有美好的风光，撩起来被压住的长发，她回头用着几乎公事公办一样的声音补充：“下次遇上事情要先和Harry他们商量一下，下了飞机可不止飞机上的那几个人等着你呢。”

 

墙边，她这会儿突然安静下来的小豹子静静看着她，没有戾气，没有愤怒，没有痴迷，没有忌惮，就像是从她只有她腿长时期最喜欢看她的眼神，穿越了十几年的时光落在她身上，仿佛这么多年那个小小的孩子从未离开她生命一样，

 

一瞬间，Root褪去潮红的苍白脸上露出一个没来得及隐藏的失措神情，她转身避开那个眼神，左手手掌压在胸口，指尖微微用力扣在衣领处，感受着心口突如其来的窒痛……

 

痛得她有些失措，痛得那样陌生和清晰，恍惚间她才意识到，她是真正的活着。

**Author's Note:**

> 回去点赞推荐诚意爱心小长评才是真爱！！！不然拖更一个月~就是这么无赖~！


End file.
